


Off the Grid

by idkwatoputhere



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, bus house, off the grid living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwatoputhere/pseuds/idkwatoputhere
Summary: Virgil knew he wanted to live in a bus by the time he was 18. He had seen others build their bus houses, and thought it was amazing. He could live off the grid, and move around, travel, it was perfect.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Off the Grid

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the off the grid living au that nobody asked for, but I made anyways

Virgil knew he wanted to live in a bus by the time he was 18. He had seen others build their bus houses, and thought it was amazing. He could live off the grid, and move around, travel, it was perfect.

He didn’t start building his bus home until he was 25, and out of college. He worked as a freelance artist, and so he worked from home, and that’s when he finally had the time to start. He was living in an apartment with 2 roommates when he found the bus. It was an old school bus, and it was perfect. He spent months saving up for it, and bought it.

“Hey, Remy, I think I just found my bus!” Virgil called out into the apartment.

“Oh really?” Remy called back before coming into Virgil’s room, and looking over at his computer screen. “Oh, it looks perfect, Virgil. Are you going to buy it now, or later, if you buy it now, I could cover some of your rent until you can pay me back,” Remy suggested.

“No, I don’t think that this bus is going to be gone in the next few months, I don’t want you to have to pay for any of my rent, I will save up, but I will probably start emailing the seller in the next few days about possibly saving the bus for me,” Virgil answered.

Virgil wasn’t lying when he said he was going to start talking to the sellers of the bus. He emailed them for a couple days, and they agreed to let him come and see the bus, and said that if he liked it, they would take it off the market, and that he could buy it when he could afford it.

Virgil traveled to the sellers house, and immediately loved the bus. The sellers took it off the market, and Virgil saved up for a few months before he bought the bus.

His roommates were extremely supportive about him and his bus, and offered to help him anywhere he needed, when they had the time. Remy worked as a barista at a cafe, and was a bartender at Virgil’s favorite bar. Emile was a conventional therapist, and didn’t have much time off, but tried to help where he could. 

Virgil began by taking out the seats, working on the weekends and getting help from his roommates whenever they could. It was actually thanks to Remy that Virgil met Patton. He was sitting with Remy at his bar with Patton sitting near when the conversation shifted over to Virgil’s bus.

“So, how’s your bus going?” Remy asked casually.

This perked Patton’s interest, who not so subtly scooted over. Virgil laughed.

“So, you interested in busses?” he asked looking over to the adorable man now sitting next to him. Patton had a baby blue shirt tucked into a grey skirt. He had curly, dirty blond hair that fell onto his forehead. He was also wearing a pair of large, circle glasses that sat over his bright blue eyes. He had a round face, it looked bright and inviting, he was, in fact, adorable.

“Well, it sounded interesting,” the man laughed.

“Well, I’m Virgil, and you are?” Virgil introduced himself, moving his hand out to shake.

“Patton,” Patton replied, taking and shaking Virgil’s hand.

“Well, Patton, I am currently converting an old school bus into a home,” Virgil explained.

“Oh my goodness, that sounds like so much fun!” Patton exclaimed.

“Yes, it has been fun, although I am only just starting, I am currently working on taking out the seats,” Virgil began.

“He has been obsessing over living in a bus since he was like 18, he wouldn't shut up about it,” Remy laughed.

“Remy! Yes, I was set on living in a bus, is there anything wrong with that? You ranted about Emile for months before he moved in with us,” Virgil also laughed.

“HEY! Leave Emile out of this!” Remy complained.

Patton laughed. “So, you two have known each other for a while then?” he asked.

“Ah yes, we have been friends since high school,” Virgil explained.

“Wow, thats cool,” Patton said.

“Yes, I have officially become stuck with this loser,” Remy laughed, lightly shoving Virgil from the arm, “but, he is also stuck with me!”

The 3 of them spoke about the bus for a while, before Remy had to actually go and do his job. Patton and Virgil spoke about regular things for a long time, but eventually, Patton had to leave.

“Hey, before I go, could I get your number, I would love to talk more, and I would also honestly love to help you with your bus,” Patton said while getting up.

Virgil pulled out his phone and handed it to Patton. “Here, add your contact, and I’ll text you.”

Patton put his number into his phone, and Virgil texted him so that he could add Virgil’s contact, and then Patton left.

“So, you get his number?” Remy asked, coming back over to Virgil.

“Yep, he said he wanted to talk more, and was interested in helping with my bus!” Virgil exclaimed, clearly excited.

“Ah, I think you found yourself a keeper,” Remy joked.

Virgil halfheartedly shoved Remy’s arm. “No, as adorable as Patton was, I am sure that he wants to keep things solely platonic, which is fine,” Virgil said, still happy to have made a new friend.

“Sure,” Remy sighed, clearly not convinced.

Virgil and Patton kept in touch, and eventually, Patton came out one weekend to help Virgil with his bus. They worked together on taking out all the seats. Virgil worked faster with Patton’s help, as he was a bit more invested in actually working than Remy normally was, who usually distracted him, or flirted with Emile on the rare occasion that he could make it.

Patton really enjoyed working on the bus, and eventually came out to work on the bus every weekend with Virgil. They worked fast, and eventually they got all the seats out, and started working on the flooring.

They took out all the carpeting, and prepped the flooring for wooding. That took a while, and then they began raising the roof. Remy and Emile still helped where they could, but at that point, it was almost all Patton and Virgil. At some point, Virgil asked Patton if he would be interested in moving into the bus with him, as he was spending so much time helping Virgil work on it. Patton then admitted that he was probably going to ask if he could move into the bus house as well, as he had become so invested in it. Then it was settled, it was no longer Virgil’s bus, it was Virgil’s and Patton’s bus.

After raising the roof, they started putting things into the bus, such as water heaters, sky lights, and a ceiling fan. 

Somewhere in this time, Virgil asked Patton out, and they began dating.

After installing solar panels, they worked on electrical things and wiring, and then they began insulating the walls.

After insulating, they started implanting walls, and sectioning off areas, like the bathroom, bedroom, and everything else.

After implementing the walls, they added lights, and started wiring things up before starting on the bathroom, putting in a sink, a composting toilet, and adding a shower.

After working on the bathroom, they worked on the kitchen, adding a propane oven, a fridge, and a sink. They also added a fold out table. They then began adding real furniture. 

They started with a couch that doubled as storage, the cushions having containers underneath them. They also added footrests that were the chairs for the table, and storage. Then they added the bed, and the desk. After the desk, they worked on the closet, adding bins to put clothes, and added bookshelves and floating shelves in all the areas. They added a bathroom cabinet, with a lock, above the sink in the bathroom. They added cabinets to the kitchen, and added areas to hang things off the ceiling.

They finished furnishing the bus, and started to paint the outside, adding their own touches, and really finishing making the bus their own.

Then, they finally started to move in. Fully converting the bus, and fully moving in, took about a year and a half, and then, they were off on their own adventure together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, guys, i just, house buses, i cant, you are all going to be dragged down with my obsession with tiny houses and off the grid living.


End file.
